


The Archduke, The Virgin, and The Speed Racer

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Ellie had never been so glad she was a diligent student (because being smart can get you laid, who knew?).





	The Archduke, The Virgin, and The Speed Racer

“A perfect three-for-three.” Ellie could hear him speaking but her attention was definitely not on his mouth. The muscles of his chest, the veins of his arms, damn. Logan was hot. “Not that I expected anything less.”

“Wait,” she fumbled next to her on the bed, eyes locked on him but fingers sliding in the sheets until she found paper. “I have one more flashcard.”

Logan paused, looking at her, tongue darting out to lick his lip. She raised her eyebrows, handing over the flashcard through shaking fingers. “One more?”

She smirked at him, confident. “I think I only need one more.”

“Fine.” Logan read the card, brow furrowing. “Who’s assassination marked the start of World War 1 in 1914?”

Ellie leaned forward and couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. “Franz Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria.”

He put down the card. “I think you’re ready for your test.”

“I think I’m ready to appreciate my reward.” She watched, breathlessly, as he stood, removing the last piece of clothing, and sat back down. “You know, I thought that maybe I should fix the game, miss the answers so I could take some clothes off.”

Logan shifted on the bed. “Well, that would have been a little more fair.”

“I’m really glad I didn’t.” She let her eyes travel over him, down the sculpted muscles of his arms, his chest, stomach, lower. When she reached his legs, her gaze changed direction, back up, looking for she had missed, looking everywhere, seeing the scars, long-healed, on his side, his cock twitching underneath her gaze. When she reached his eyes again, she could only stare, biting her lip, caught in the heat between them.

Slowly she crawled on the bed, moving her schoolwork to the floor, over to him, slowly, focusing on his eyes as she straddled him. He looked cautious, wary, but he couldn’t look away, as enraptured by her as she was by him.

“What do I really win?” Ellie curled a hand through his hair, nails scratching his scalp, other hand on his shoulder, needing to balance as she slowly rolled her hips against his. She could see how excited he was but to feel it, feel his body clench as their hips met, she suddenly knew how she wanted this night to go.

Logan licked his lips. “What do you want?” She raised an eyebrow at how uncertain he sounded. “Ellie, you can have anything. Everything.”

He sounded serious, reverent, and all she could do was cup his cheek and pull his lips to hers, kissing him soundly. When she pulled back, he was looking at her, adoringly. “Logan? I want everything.” His mouth dropped open as he understood her words and this next kiss was burning, bruising; he grabbed her waist, pulling her forward so their hips met, again, delicious grind sparking heat up her spine.

He slid his hands up, fingers teasing her stomach until it clenched, then grabbing the hem of her sweatshirt. He looked at her, question in his eyes; when she nodded, he grabbed and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. His hands circled her back next, deftly undoing the bra clasp before trailing his fingers up, under the straps, down her arms, trailing his fingers over her bare skin as she shivered.

She would have felt nervous, shirtless in front of him, but his fingers were driving her mad, tracing patterns down her back as he trailed his lips down her neck, pressure making her arch against him. She couldn’t hold back the moans slipping from her lips as his tongue met her skin, again and again, her hands in his hair holding him close until she tugged, dragging him back to her lips and kissing him soundly, pouring everything she had into this kiss.

When her lungs were burning, desperate for air, she pulled back, watching him lean forward, chasing her lips. She smiled and stood, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly, slowly slid them over her hips as Logan gasped, watching every new inch of skin as it was revealed. She stepped out of the pants and slid her thumbs into the waist of her underwear.

“Wait!” She stared at Logan, waiting, suddenly unsure. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.” She looked into his eyes, trying to understand where the hesitation was coming from.. “I do, I really do. Do you?”

Logan took a deep breath, fingers curling into his thighs. “I just….I don’t want you to ever regret this, regret me.”

“I won’t. I don’t.”

He bit his lip. “I’m worried you will.”

She leaned over him, hands on his shoulders, to look at him dead in the eyes. “Logan, I won’t. I want  _you_.”

A slow smile spread across his face. “In that case, allow me.” He slid his fingers into the hem of the panties and started pulling down, achingly slow, painfully slow, hands sliding down her legs as Ellie’s stomach clenched. Finally, once she was standing naked in front of him, he looked up at her, eyes wide. “God, you’re perfect.”

She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and grinned, falling on top of him to kiss him. It was amazing, to feel everything, skin-on-skin, sparks licking up her spine as she curved into him, their bodies flush together. Gently, he slid back, cupping her cheek, taking her with him as he laid back on the bed, legs, arms, everything intertwined.

Ellie pulled back. “Wait, Logan?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s my first time.” She bit her lip and watched his eyes as he brushed a strand of hair from her face with a gentle smile.

Logan grabbed her waist and rolled them so he slid on top of her, never breaking eye contact, carefully moving her legs so he could fit between them. “I’ve got you.” And with that he slowly, so slowly, gently, carefully moved.

Ellie gasped. She didn’t know what she expected but this, Logan sliding into her, inch by delicious inch, bracketed over her and staring into her eyes as if she held the secrets of the universe, this was intense. Her mouth dropped as she realized she could feel everything, every twitch, every thrust, every movement pushed from his body into hers. The heat licked through her spine as her eyes flew shut and finally, finally their hips were flush and she could breathe.

“Ellie?” Logan sounded far away as she adjusted to the sensations overtaking her. “Ellie?”

“Logan, move.” She flushed at the tone in her voice, needy, desperate. God, she was desperate. “Logan, please, move!”

He smirked down at her, swiveling his hips before starting a slow tempo. “As you wish.” She could feel his hips moving, him sliding in and out of her, delicious friction hitting nerve endings she didn’t even know she had. It was good, so so good, she couldn’t believe she had never done this before, but maybe it was because she had never met Logan, never met someone who cared for her so completely.

She could feel her body responding as he moved faster, trailing her fingers down the muscles in his chest, watching them ripple in her wake. Her fingers wandered down down down, over abs and hips and lower, finally finding the spot where they were joined and sliding to her clit, desperate to feel more, feel everything.

Logan grabbed her fingers, moved them away and replaced them with his own, calluses sending a shiver up her spine as they moved against her. “What do you want?” He was breathing hard, eyes watching her, noting every move and groan. “Show me.”

With that, he grabbed her hand so they both were touching her, fingers rubbing together, Ellie taking the lead, showing him exactly how she liked to be touched, the pressure, the speed and damn, Logan was a quick learner as he followed in precise counterpoint, touching her expertly as the pleasure spiraled higher and higher and his hips moved faster and faster.

And Ellie fell, a loud cry pulled from her as her body exploded, waves of pleasure crashing over her, every muscle in her body responding as she came and came, riding her and Logan’s fingers to a climax better than any she ever reached alone.

The waves were still coming when she felt Logan thrust, impossibly fast, once, twice, and then still with a loud groan. If she didn’t feel so amazing, she would have been embarrassed; anyone downstairs in the shop would definitely be able to hear what they were up to. However, she felt so good that she didn’t care, couldn’t care. Let them be jealous.

He fell on top of her, spent, wrapping an arm around her as he slid over, clutching her close. She pressed a kiss to his hair, his temple, his cheek, the only parts of him she could reach without moving.

After a minute, maybe more, time to catch her breath and let the pleasure subside, Logan looked up at her and she was shocked. Instead of looking as content as she felt, Logan looked sad. “Ellie?”

“Yeah?”

He leaned over to kiss her, gently, lips teasing hers, before pulling back with a sigh. “I need to-”

“Oh yeah, the car, we need to melt it.” She shifted and stood up, peeling away from him. “I’ll come with you.”

She knelt on the ground, finding her clothes haphazardly thrown everywhere, and started throwing everything back on. She was buttoning up her pants when she realized Logan was still staring at her, worried lines edged around his eyes. 

“Logan?”

He shook his head, coming out of the daze. “Sorry, coming.” He leaned over to grab his clothes, standing next to her. “Ellie?”

“Yeah?”

She turned to him and was surprised to see that he still looked distraught as he pulled her into one more kiss. “Just….just don’t regret me.”

She stopped for a minute and stared at him, trying and failing to understand. Finally, she nodded. “Okay. Let’s get rid of the car.”

He nodded back, grabbing her hand, and they headed down from the loft, together. 


End file.
